geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Artificial Ascent
Artificial Ascent is an extreme mega-collaboration demon by Codex, Manix648, Sanic, Hinds, Zobros, Michigun, Anthrax, ZenthicAlpha, Viprin, Loogiah, Wamiq8, Nasgubb, AbstractDark, Etzer, GDSpeed, Serponge, G4lvatron, & Terron. It is a level with many hard timings and tight flying spaces. The level is 2 minutes and 24 seconds, meaning it is XL, and was verified by Combined [GS] on 11 December 2016. The level was uploaded on Viprin's account. This level is currently #4 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. Gameplay Codex: A cube sequence replacing Anubis' part. This is commonly seen as the easiest part of the level featuring some easy timing jumps along with some jump rings to hit. This part has mostly gray decorations, and some yellow decoration in the form of small orbs floating in the sky. Manix648: Occurring at the drop part, this part is a very tight mini wave, which becomes a large wave (triple speed) and then a mini ship with green orbs and portals. A short mini-cube block maze follows, with Manix's name, and then a ship sequence with a few gravity portals and a dual mini ball. Next is another narrow ship, and a mini cube with blue orbs to end his part. Sanic: It starts off with a double-speed ship with a couple of gravity portals in a one-block flying space. It then changes into a mini-ball with some spamming and a yellow orb which requires precise timing as there is a spike in-front of it. The mini-ball transitions into a dual-cube section with a single jump and the bottom cube turns into a big ship which requires precise timing to jump for the cube while still maintaining a straight fly. It turns back into a single mini-UFO with hard timings. Next it is a robot with hard green and blue orb timing. Finally, it turns into a regular wave segment with tight spaces enclosed with spikes and then a mini wave, which also has very tight spaces, and then it turns back into a mini-cube. Hinds: Hinds' part starts off with a single speed mini cube, and then a wave which transitions into a triple speed mini wave with tight spaces. It then turns into a mini-ball with slight timing at the pink orb and some spamming at the blue orbs. It turns into a mini cube, which hits a blue orb and becomes an upside down mini-ship which requires some straight flying and goes through a gravity portal. It will hit a green orb and become a mini cube with a slight block maze. Zobros: Claimed to be the hardest part of the collaboration (while still being the shortest), Zobros' part starts off with an asymmetrical dual-ship sequence with a yellow orb which one the ship has to jump while maintaining a straight fly on the other ship, making timing more difficult for the player. Both of the ships hit on the surface and splits apart by a yellow orb which makes them go through the portal. After that, a straight fly section is needed for both of the ships and two yellow orbs which each ship has to jump respectively. Next is a UFO with slight timings of the blue orbs needed to be hit. Michigun: 'This entire part is noticeably decorated with blue and orange color making it stand out more compared to all of the other parts. It starts with a large block jump where the player must land on an invisible platform on top of a spike, then an elevated jump leading into a string of four blue orbs where you must wait to tap for a small amount. Then are two yellow orbs and a triple spike jump; the often seen as ''signature of Michigun. If the player crashes here at the triple spike, Michigun's signature cube pops up, along with text saying, "Michigun wins." Anthrax: This part contains a background pulsing in all sorts of different colors and some very detailed block design. The game-play of this part is completely played as a ship with some moderately difficult flying with orbs to hit and gravity portals to go through. The very end of this part is an auto segment placed as a short break for the player to recompose oneself. '''ZenthicAlpha: Unlike the previous part, this one only uses one type of color, that being blue in many different shades. His part begins with a short block maze and a ship section requiring some timing to hit a yellow and green orb consecutively. Then comes another, little longer, block maze containing more orbs than the first one, and to end the part, a shirt mini UFO spam. ViPriN: It starts off with a ball part which the player has to go through different platforms and a green orb which requires timing to allow it to go through a small tunnel. It changes into a mini-ball with a yellow jump-pad shooting it up and switches gravity which transitions into a mini-wave with some tight spaces. It then switches into a big-cube with a jump and a pink orb which requires precise timing due to a half-spike underneath it. The cube decreases to normal speed and a full triple spike jump is needed to pass the obstacle. It goes on with a simple green orb jump and it ends off with a moderately tight ship part section. Loogiah: Starting off with a tiny auto, the triple speed ship section is begun which features many gravity portals with very tight spaces to fly through and a yellow orb leading into a cube with a single jump rapidly entering a wave portal. This wave is very tight and goes well to the melody of the song which can guide the player. Using a similar cube transition as the one before, the player most now perform a short UFO spam and right afterwards, a short, hard straight fly. Wamiq8: His part starts off with two spike jumps with some timing required. After this the player changes into a mini-cube with two jumps needed to proceed into the next segment. It transits into a mini-ball part which requires extreme timing to go through the spikes similar to the last ball part in Necropolis. Lastly, it changes into a mini-robot with two jump with minor timing, and lastly entering a slow ship, ending his part. Nasgubb: The song now slows down as is transmitted into the part. This part begins with a slow ship section with high manouverability required as it also switches to double speed for a moment. Then, a quick double speed cube jump follows which then goes into a slow wave with very similar game-play to the ship, this time designed for the wave. Througout the part, all decorations change colors in the corresponding order: Blue-Green-Yellow-Red. AbstractDark: Much like ZenthicAlpha's part, this part uses only different shades of blue as its color. The part begins with a mini cube with some very difficult timing involved, both while jumping and hitting orbs. An equally difficult ball comes next with a bunch of orbs of different types to tap. Coming up is a mini UFO with precise timings while also changing size at some points. At the end a straight flying section appears containing both size and gravity portals appearing to the beat of the song throughout it. Etzer: This part starts off as a long, tight ship with the player having to manouver through tons of spikes on the way as well as moving rainbow obsacles posessing a large threat. It then progresses to UFO which quickly transforms into a tight wave and a ball with transparent game-play respectively in the second half of his part. The entire part is mostly black and white and features lots of moving objects with many different rainbow decorations along the way. GDSpeed: With the song gaining some of the "Upbeatness" again, Speed's part is mostly timing-based and features lots of orbs to hit with purple being the main color choice of the part. It begins with a double speed portal leading into a some orbs to hit along with a tiny straight fly switching gravity in the middle before going back to cube form again. Then the player will find a cluster of orbs where it is required to remember which ones to hit. A short UFO segment follows with some gravity portals, and then another cube segment where crucial timing is essential. The final moments are played as a narrow wave and a mini cube with a few jumps and yellow/blue orbs before ending. [[Serponge|'Serponge']]: This part frequently alternates between cube and robot, comprising of suspended platforms with a bunch of spikes and gears to avoid through the whole part. Timing is essential here as all different types of orbs are placed to mess the player up as hard as possible. The blocks here are decorated with stripes going through them along with a purple/pink/red moving background with similar platform motifs. Two final jumps end his part and leads the robot into the second to last part of the level. G4lvatron: Galva's part starts with a relatively difficult mini straight fly with yellow orbs to avoid mid-flight along with a four green orbs to hit in succession right before transitioning into wave form with some moderate difficulty to it, and after that, a reletively easy mini UFO (compared to the rest of the level) with some timing to it. Following this is a small cube maze with a single green orb ti hit guiding the player into another ship, quite similar to the first one. This entire part also features constillations flying past the screen, both in the foreground and background giving it a space feeling. Terron: The last part of the level, Terron's part features a very active background flashing in different shades of blue and pink all throughout the part. It begins with a normal cube dual which rapidly then becomes a mixed dual switching between all kinds of game-modes, one after another. In the middle of the part however, there is a mini straight fly before quickly going back to the intense mixed dual. This continues for a while, before a final solo cube appears with two timing-free orb jumps, and then text saying "Combined", "AncientAnubis", "Artificial Ascent" and "GG" before the end of the level. Records Trivia Sunix at one point was tasked to be the verifier, as Combined had issues with his computer. After getting it fixed, Sunix gave the level back to the original verifier as he finds verifying the level as something boring and was busy practising Sonic Wave. Many parts were buffed and nerfed, some of these nerfs were buffs which were just added. Michigun's and Abstract Dark's part are claimed to be the hardest. This level was originally hosted by AncientAnubis but was managed by ViPriN later on. * GironDavid and Crack were both replaced by Michigun and ZenthicAlpha respectively. ** But if you copy the level to your editor, you'll see that above ZenthicAlpha's part, Crack´s old part is still there, as if it still formed part of the level. * If you happen to fail at Michigun's triple spike segment, Michigun's cube icon will appear adding, "Wins" or "King" to Michigun's name. * A Sequel Is currently being planned. Viprin said that the sequels name is "Digital Descent". * This level was originally hosted by AncientAnubis but was managed by ViPriN later on. ** Ironically, AncientAnubis has no part in this mega-collaboration. He was replaced by Codex because he didn't want to finish his part. Video Category:User Created levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels Category:2016 levels